


You are the Sunshine of My Life

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set 2015/16; a quiet moment at home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Love & Devotion" because that seemed fitting.

Sometimes, being able to forget was the greatest gift of all. He was the only one able to do it for her, to help her get out of her own mind, making it possible for her to enjoy the here and the now. 

Feeling his strong fingers gripping the arch of her foot, kneading the hurting flesh did the trick for her this time. Right now, she wasn’t thinking, planning. 

“Relax,” he murmured.

“I am,” she said, groaning out when the pain of his touch morphed into exquisite pleasure.

Closing her eyes, she gave up a sense to enhance another. Here with him, she was save, was loved, could be herself without being judged. Here, no one watched her every move, waiting for her to slip. She chose her life, chose this particular path and would do it again, but no matter how much she gave, it would never be enough, would never be quite right. The public was a cruel mistress even when there were countless people showing their support, fighting for her, with her, really.

Slowly, his touch got even firmer, and his fingers wandered the length of her foot, caressing as much as massaging. If she were a cat, she’d long since been purring. Right now, life couldn’t get any better. 

After a rare dinner with her family, they had retreated into their living room, had a glass of wine before he had put on some soft music. She was tired enough that it had taken her a while to guess his intention when he had placed her feet in his lap, dropping her shoes to the floor before starting his caresses. 

She was putty in his hands, and the best thing about it, she knew it came without any expectation. This evening could end with his massage or they could retreat upstairs to make love. Whatever the end would be, it was perfect because it was the two of them together. They were ‘imperfectly perfect’ as he’d called it some time.

“I love you,” she said on sigh.

She did, so much she sometimes wondered if he wasn’t her biggest weakness after all. Not that she cared. For all his flaws, for all the hard times they’d endured, she wouldn’t give him up for the world on a silver platter.

“I think I love you, too.”

The slightly sassy tone of voice made her crack her eyes open. “You think?”

“Hmmh, that’s what I said.”

“Well, I guess then I’m glad that you think so. Only good that I know that you’re teasing me.”

“You do?” He bent down, pressing a kiss onto her feet. “I guess the fact I’m kissing your feet should be testament to it.”

She giggled before she could stop herself, and it turned into a fully belly laugh, the rest of the tension of the day simply draining away. “You could kiss my feet all day long, you know,” she teased.

His eyes twinkled with humour and putting her feet off his lap, he sidled closer to her, kissing her lips instead this time. 

Relaxing into his kiss, she suddenly knew how this would end, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. As her tongue trailed over his bottom lip, he invited her in, and she felt desire stirring low in her belly.

Behind her, the phone rang, and it took her a moment to even recognize the sound. Only when he pulled away, she arrived in reality once again.

“I’ll get it,” he said.

She was about to tell him ‘no’, that this could wait. It couldn’t, though. She was sure the regret that flickered over his face was mirrored on her own.

He leaned in quickly, pressing a chase kiss on her lip. “I promise to rub your feet again soon.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“Do that.”

Days might pass until they could make it, maybe even weeks but he wouldn’t forget and neither would she. 

When he told her the call was for her a minute later, she was prepared, gave him a smile, their fingers brushing against each other when he passed the phone to her. 

She had him, no matter what happened, and his love would ground her, whatever happened.

End


End file.
